


Role-playing Is Illogical

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jim is satisfied in the bedroom, he still wants to try role-playing with his boyfriend, Spock.  Jim really just wants to play Professor and naughty cadet.  Spock, though, thinks such a thing is illogical and needs to be given a talking to by Uhura about what would make his mate happy.<br/>or<br/>Put on the damn professor uniform and go have sex with your boyfriend, Spock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-playing Is Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Here's a new one-shot!

Jim enjoyed his sex life with Spock.  They had been together for several months now and Spock was the best lover Jim had ever had.  Jim had nothing to complain about...except…Jim really wanted to role-play.

_How can I get him into his professor uniform,_ Jim thought as he stretched out on his bed.  He had finished his shift on the bridge and was relaxing before meeting Spock and Bones for dinner in the mess.

“I could put mine on and talk him into that way,” Jim said to himself.  Jim then grinned. “Why Captain Kirk that is a great idea.”

* * *

Throughout dinner, Jim kept playing footsie with his boyfriend and occasionally running his fingers over Spock’s hand on the table. Jim knew the finger thing was working on his boyfriend by the green tint to the tips of Spock’s pointy ears.

“Stop it,” Bones fussed, slapping Jim’s hands away from Spock. “You’re in public and I know what that means to hobgoblins.”

Jim chuckled and moved his hands away as Spock sat up straighter in his seat across from Jim.

“Sorry, Bones,” Jim said.

Spock then stood up from his chair and picked up his tray. “If you will excuse me, I have data in the lab I need to check on.”

“I’ll see you later, though, right?” Jim asked before licking his bottom lip.

Spock’s eyes zeroed in on the Jim’s tongue. The Vulcan nodded. “I will see you for chess in two point zero five hours.” Spock then turned on his heel and left.

Jim grinned and looked beside him. His grin dropped as he saw his friend looking at him with a cross expression.

“What?”

“Chess? Right,” Bones said. “I don’t need to see the damn foreplay between you two while I eat.  I don’t have enough brain bleach left for that.”

Jim burst out laughing. Bones shook his head and grumbled to himself about horn dogs and hobgoblins.

* * *

Spock entered Jim’s quarters exactly two hours later and found his mate nowhere in sight.  He then headed for the bedroom area only to find that empty as well.

“Jim?” Spock called. He heard a noise from the bathroom and turned towards it.

“In here. Be out in a second,” Jim told him through the closed door.

Spock sat down on the edge of Jim’s bed, facing the bathroom door, waiting for his mate to come out so he could pounce on him.

He only had to wait a minute before the door slid open to reveal Jim standing there in a red cadet uniform. Spock looked Jim over before furrowing his brows together.

“Explain.”

Jim grinned and started walking slowly towards Spock. “I thought we could discuss my paper, Professor.”

“Professor?  Jim I am not a professor anymore and you are not a cadet.”

Jim stood in front of Spock and put his hands on the Vulcan’s shoulders. “Professor, could I make up my grade with an…” Jim paused and licked his lips. “oral exam?”

“Oral exam? Jim if you wish to perform fellatio on me, you may but please desist with referring to me as professor. I am not a professor anymore.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head before moving to straddle his boyfriend. “Ah, but professor. This cadet has been a little naughty in your class.”

Spock raised a brow before grabbing Jim around his waist, standing up and turning to deposit Jim onto his bed.  Jim sighed as he bounced slightly before laying back on the bed and looking up at Spock.

“Why won’t you play along?” Jim asked with a little pout.

“You are being illogical. I am not a professor and you are not a cadet.”

“I’m role-playing, Spock. Just pretend you’re a professor. Oh! Do you still have your uniform?”

Spock shook his head, “Role-playing is illogical, Jim. Also it is against Starfleet Academy regulation for a professor to engage in any type of sexual or romantic contact while a cadet is in their class.”

Jim sat up and gave Spock a look, “I’m not in your class! We’re pretending! And one word, Spock…Uhura.”

“Nyota and I began our romantic relationship after she ceased being in my student. Will you please remove your cadet uniform so that we may engage in sexual intercourse?”

Jim groaned, “Nah, Spock.  Not really in the mood now.”

“I see. Would you like to play class instead?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, sure. Let me change first.”  Jim stood up and went to his dresser as Spock went into the other room to set up Jim’s chess board.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Jim sat at a table to himself and sulked into his chicken sandwich.  Sure, he and Spock had ended up having fun in the bedroom that morning, but Jim had really wanted the professor/cadet role-playing the night before.

_Should’ve been sexier,_ Jim thought as someone sat down across from him.  He looked up and gave Uhura a small smile.

“Lieutenant,” he greeted.

“Captain,” she replied. “You have that look that says ‘my Vulcan boyfriend is being insufferably logical.’”

Jim chuckled, “You’d know that look all too well, wouldn’t you?  Yeah, he’s…I mean he’s great, but…”

“But?”

Jim shook his head, “No, it’s not…something you’d discuss with your boyfriend’s ex.”

Uhura nodded.

.

.

.

Jim looked around him then leaned forward towards Uhura over the table. “Did you and Spock ever…you know…discuss kinks or role-play?”

“Why do you want to know, Captain?” Uhura asked with a grin.

Jim leaned back and waved his hands in front of him. “You know, don’t answer that. I’m sure whatever ya’ll did was…none of my business. Just because he may have done something with you, doesn’t mean he’d wanna do it with me.”

Uhura huffed out a laugh. “Jim, Spock and I never discusses those things. I thought about bringing it up but it had taken a lot just to get him into bed that I didn’t want to scare him off.”

Jim looked surprised. “How long did it take for you two to get into bed?”

“Four months. He was unsure if becoming sexually involved was where our romantic relationship should go. We sat down and together made a list of all the pros and cons of having sex.”

“Seriously?”

“It was logical,” Uhura sighed out. “And when we did…do it, it was strictly vanilla.  Nothing to complain about though, but…vanilla. One of the many, many reasons our relationship just wasn’t going to last.  I take it Spock didn’t need a whole lot of convincing to jump into bed with you?”

Jim blushed and adverted his eyes.

“Captain? You can tell me, I won’t be mad.”

Jim looked sheepish and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. “Well, um…it was right after we confessed to having feelings for one another.  He was the one that sort of…initiated the sex stuff.  Like threw me over his shoulder and…took me to bed.”

“You lucky, bitch,” Uhura huffed out, shaking her head slightly. “Eh, figures.  You are his t’hy’la.  I will say though that Scotty knows what he is doing in the bedroom.”

Jim laughed. “Good for you.”

Uhura smiled, “So what exactly do you want Spock to do with kinks and role-playing? Spankings? Bondage? Foot fetish? You pretend to be a naïve servant while he is the experienced King?

Jim snorted, “Maybe. No way. Ew and is _that_ why Scotty tried replicating old Victorian clothes?”

Uhura shrugged, “Queen Uhura has nothing to say on the matter.  Anyway, so what exactly did Spock say ‘no’ to?”

Jim glanced around him again and made sure no one was eavesdropping before looking to Uhura. “Professor and um…naughty cadet.”

“Ah. Gotcha.  Wait…why the fuck did he think it was illogical?”

“Right! I mean, you and he dated while he was professor and you were a cadet.”

“Exactly,” Uhura agreed before shaking her head. “He is such a hobgoblin.”

“Hobgoblin? You’ve been hanging around Leonard too much.”

“Besides Scotty, Leonard has the good booze.  So, back on topic, you tried acting like a naughty cadet and he…didn’t go for it? I may not have liked you during our time at the academy but you have to be blind to not see how great your ass looks in those pants.”

Jim grinned. “Knew you thought I was cute. Oh, dammit, I didn’t show him my ass last night.  Just…stood in front of him and said naughty cadet things.” Jim then sighed. “I have nothing to complain about in the bedroom. I’ll get over it.”  Jim then looked to the chronometer on the wall. “We gotta head back to the bridge, Uhura. Thanks for the chat. It was…enlightening.”

Uhura and Jim stood up and went to put their trays away.

“Indeed it was, Captain. Hopefully Spock will see how logical kinks and role-playing can be.”

“I won’t hold my breath,” Jim replied a little sadly. 

* * *

When they arrived onto the bridge Jim went to his captain’s chair and sat down while Uhura went over to Spock and smiled.

“Commander, I have new music I’d like to go over with you after shift if that is agreeable?”

Spock looked to her and nodded, “That is agreeable, Lieutenant. 1800?”

“Perfect. See you in my quarters then.” Uhura walked past Spock to her station.  She glanced to Jim who was still looking a bit down.

_I’ll fix that,_ she thought before looking away.

* * *

Spock carried his lute to Uhura’s quarters and waited at her door for entrance.  The door slid open and Spock entered, walking to the small couch to the side and sitting down.  Uhura stood in front of him as he looked up at her expectantly.

“What music…” Spock shut up when Uhura took his lute from him and sat it on the floor before grabbing a box from her table and shoving it at him.  Spock arched a brow up in confusion. “Nyota?”

“Put that on and go have sex with your boyfriend,” she told him.

“Excuse me?”

“Open the box. Put on the professor uniform. Go have sex with Jim.”

Spock looked to the box in his hands. He took the top off and saw that it was a professor uniform inside.  He looked back to Uhura and shook his head. “I do not understand.  It is illogical to…”

“No, Spock,” Uhura groaned, sitting next to her ex on the couch. “It is very, very logical.”

“Explain how pretending to be his professor while he dons his cadet uniform is logical. It is not.  I am not a professor and he is not a cadet.”

“Role-play, Spock!  That’s what he wants.  He wants you to pretend…play with him.  Have fun sex.”

Spock blushed green. “This is not an appropriate conversation.”

“Jim looked miserable today after you shut him down last night.”

“We…we engaged in satisfactory coitus this morning.”

“Yes, but he wanted amazing coitus last night while you and him pretended to be professor and cadet.”

“That is…”

“Spock, do you love him?” Uhura cut him off and asked.

Spock looked to his friend for a second before saying, “Yes.”

“And he loves you?”

“Yes.”

“Is it logical to make your love…your mate happy?”

Spock furrowed his brows together. “Yes, it is logical.”

“Then why isn’t your mate happy, Spock? Hmm?”

Spock opened his mouth then paused and closed it. He looked away from his friend and sat in silence for several moments. Uhura could tell he was thinking hard about everything which is what she wanted him to do. She waited for him to figure things out.

He finally looked back to her and said, “Role-playing as professor and cadet, however illogical it is, would make my mate happy.”

“Yep.”

“I see.”

“Also, I’m sure there are other role-play ideas or kinks Jim is into that you two can discuss.  It would make Jim happier in the bedroom.”

“Is that…logical in romantic sexual relationships?”

Uhura smiled, “It is.”

“Fascinating,” Spock mumbled.  He then furrowed his eyebrows together and thought about something before asking, “What are kinks?”

Uhura chuckled, “Look it up, Spock. I don’t have it in me to explain it to you.”

Spock nodded, “I will do that. Thank you, Nyota.”

“You’re welcome, Spock.”

They sat there and looked at each other for a few minutes before Uhura raised both her brows.

“What, Spock?”

The Vulcan glanced to his lute. “Do you not have new music?”

She sighed and shook her head, “No, Spock. Go play with your boyfriend.”

* * *

Jim trudged into his quarters after spending some time bothering Bones in medbay.  He walked past the doorway to his bedroom and stopped.  His eyes went wide as he backed up to look into his bedroom.  Spock was standing there, clad in a form fitting Starfleet Academy black professor uniform, with his arms behind his back.

Jim’s jaw dropped.

“Cadet, you are fifteen point three minutes late for our meeting,” Spock said in commanding voice that went straight to Jim’s cock.

Jim’s only response was making a whiny noise in the back of his throat.

Spock arched a brow, “That is not the proper way to address your professor, Cadet Kirk.  Also, where is your uniform?”

Jim looked around the room and saw his cadet reds folded neatly on his couch. 

“Put them on,” Spock commanded.

Jim nodded and moved away from the doorway and quickly tripped before putting on the uniform, sans boots, and standing back in the doorway at rest.

“Professor,” Jim greeted, trying not to grin.

_So fucking great! Can’t believe he’s doing this!_ Jim screamed in his head.

Spock looked him over before asking, “You wished to be given another chance to improve your grade in my class.”

Jim nodded, “Yes, Professor Spock.”

Spock took a step back and sat down on the edge of Jim’s bed, spreading his legs open. “An oral exam you requested.”

Jim mewled before biting his bottom lip. He was getting harder each time Spock opened his mouth and spoke.

“Cadet, come here and get on your knees.”

Jim nodded and went to Spock eagerly before dropping to his knees between Spock’s spread legs.

“Depending on your performance,” Spock said, reaching a hand out to cup Jim’s cheek, his thumb moving lightly over Jim’s kissable lips. “You may earn back the points needed to pass my class.”

Jim opened his mouth slightly and gently sucked on the tip of Spock’s thumb.  Spock’s eyes darken and Jim could see tell Spock was enjoying this as much as he was by the bulging in Spock’s pants.

Spock moved his hand away and nodded to his pants. “Well, Cadet…begin with your oral exam.”

Jim grinned and moved his hands to the fastenings of Spock’s pants. “Yes, Professor. I assure you that I am most proficient in oral exams and that you will indeed give me a passing grade.”

* * *

Two hours later, Jim was blissed out and naked, laying on his back on his bed. Spock was next to him, just as satisfied; their uniforms scattered about the bedroom—Jim’s in some pieces as Spock had gotten extra excited and teared them off of Jim.

“Fucking amazing,” Jim sighed out.

“Indeed. I find such role-playing to have its merits.  I…illogically enjoyed it.”

Jim turned to Spock and gave him a lazy grin, “What made you change your mind about the role-playing?”

“Nyota gave me a talk.  Said role-playing and kinks were logical.”

Jim’s eyes went wide, “Seriously?”

Spock nodded.

Jim then jumped from the bed and grabbed clothes.  He pulled on whatever he could before telling Spock he’d be right back and bolting from his quarters.

Spock sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. He shook his head at Jim’s illogicalness before grabbing a PADD from the table beside the bed.  He typed into a search window  _Role-playing and kinks in relationships_.

* * *

In the rec room, Uhura, Scotty, Christine, Bones, and Sulu were in the middle of heated poker game.  Christine had just folded when Jim burst into the room and headed straight for them.  They all looked with wide eyes as Jim came up to Uhura and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

Uhura was surprised at her captain hugging her. She patted one of his arms that was wrapped around her.

“Thank you,” Jim told her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’ll give you a raise…I can do that, right? If not then extra shore leave with your royal servant.”

Scotty balked at that and turned red as Jim pulled away and thanked Uhura again before turning and running out of the rec room.

“Was he wearing…black academy professor pants?” Sulu asked.

“And half a red cadet top?” Christine added.

Bones downed his drink and shook his head, “Don’t want to fucking know.”

“You don’t,” Uhura said. “None of you want to know.”

“He said royal…” Scotty tried hissing to Uhura but she waved him off.

“You don’t want to know,” Uhura said again before looking at her cards. “So I’m going to raise forty credits.”

* * *

A few nights later, Jim laid on his side in bed with Spock behind him.  The Vulcan was turning Jim into a whimpering mess by what his tongue was doing to his ear and neck while Spock’s hand was fondling Jim through his boxer briefs.

“I have been taking notes on the various roleplay couples take part in,” Spock said in a husky voice before biting at Jim’s collar bone.

Jim moaned. “Like…what?”

“Doctor and nurse.”

“Hmm…I already play that with…” Jim gasped as Spock growled into Jim’s ear.

“Do not finish that sentence.”

Jim shook his head, “Nope, not gonna.”  Jim then mewled as Spock slid his hand into the briefs and stroked him.  “What…what other stuff did you…look up?”

“Kinks and fetishes as well,” Spock replied, moving his other hand up Jim’s chests to tweak a pert nipple.

Jim whimpered.

“This is one…nipple play, correct?”

“Uh-huh,” Jim was able to moan out.

Spock played with Jim’s chest for a few moments before stopped.  Jim almost begged him to continue but the hand in his briefs moved down slightly to grip his base. 

“Orgasm denial.”

Jim scrunched up his face, “Nah.”

Spock nodded and released Jim before slowly stroking him again. “Off the list.”

Jim chuckled, “You made a list?”

“To see which you prefer and do not prefer.”

“And what do I prefer so far?” Jim asked, rubbing his ass back against Spock’s hardness.

Spock growled lightly before saying, “You prefer professor-cadet play, nipple play, anilingus…”

“I really like that one,” Jim moaned.

“I am aware.  You also prefer when I am dominant with you.”

“You like that too.  Like when I’m not the Captain in the bedroom.” Jim moved his hand down his chest to take Spock’s other hand and bring it to his lips.  He lightly kissed Spock’s finger tips and enjoyed the shudder Spock gave behind him.

“You like when I do that to your fingers,” Jim said. “Add that to the list.”

Spock pulled his hand away and turned Jim over onto is back.  He held himself over Jim and looked down at his mate.

“This list is about you, not me.”

Jim grinned up at him, “Oh? Well then what else?”

“I do not know. It is a work in progress.”

Jim sat up and made Spock sit back on the bed.  Jim moved into his lap, straddling his Vulcan and wrapping his arms around the Vulcan’s neck.  He leaned forward and licked the shell of Spock’s ear to the tip where he paused and gave it a little nibble. Spock’s chest rumbled in response and he gripped Jim’s hips, bringing the blonde closer so Jim’s chest was flush to his and his ass rested over Spock’s hardness in his boxers.

Jim pulled away from the ear and wiggle his butt. “Ears are on your list, Spock. I do like them a lot. What else do you think should be on my list?”

“Would you be interested in bondage?”

Jim made a face. “Nope. Well…can I put you in handcuffs and we play pirate captain and his pre-reform Vulcan love slave?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim’s eyes twinkled in delight as he leaned forward again but left Spock’s ear alone to kiss at his neck.

“Leather?” Spock asked, moving his head to the side to give Jim more access.

“Allergic.”

“Body piercings?”

“Would I get a piercing or you?”

Spock thought about it then said, “No. Moving on…what about stripping?”

Jim chuckled into Spock’s neck, “You want a lap dance, don’t you, Spock?”

“I do not know what a lap dance is.”

“I’ll give you one later. Add it to the list.”

“Affirmative. Pretending to be strangers who meet at a bar?”

Jim ground his hips against Spock’s in response.

“Affirmative as well,” Spock groaned out. “Would you like me watch you pleasure yourself?”

Jim whimpered and pulled back from the mark he’d made on Spock’s neck. “Yes and add dirty talk to the list.” Jim then moved a hand to the back of Spock’s head and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and took control of the kiss. Jim circled his hips, teasing Spock’s hardness through his underwear.

Spock broke the kiss and growled, one hand sliding down Jim’s back and into Jim’s underwear, grabbing at Jim’s ass.

“Need you to just fuck me now,” Jim groaned.

Spock nodded, “While I fuck you, would you like to refer to me as ‘daddy’?”

Jim’s erection disappeared.  He removed his hands off of Spock and moved off the Vulcan’s lap to stare at Spock with a look of displeasure.

Spock raised a brow, “Jim?”

“No, Spock. Nuh-uh…nope.  We’re done for the night,” Jim said, getting out of his bed and pulling on some clothes.

“I said something wrong.”

“Yep, Spock. Daddy kink is a huge fucking no.”

“Jim, I did not…”

“Nope, Spock. I cannot look at you right now,” Jim told him, fully dressed and heading towards the door.

Spock got out of the bed and followed Jim into the hall, “You do not have a daddy kink, I understand now. Jim!  What about spankings?”

Jim paused halfway down the hallway and turned to look at Spock in annoyance and shock. He looked past Spock and swore before turning back and running away.

Spock turned to see what Jim had seen and saw Sulu standing there with both eyebrows raised up. Spock quickly realized he was in his underwear.

“Lieutenant Sulu.  Evening,” Spock said, moving his hands to rest in front of himself. “I trust that you will not be repeating anything you have seen or heard to anyone.”

Sulu grinned, “Aye, Commander.”

Spock nodded then turned and went back into Jim’s quarters.

* * *

The next day on the bridge, Jim was silent most of the ship as was Spock.  Sulu chatted happily with Chekov about plants as they traveled at warp towards their next destination. 

Chekov nodded at something Sulu had said before noticing a spot on his navigation screen.  He turned his chair towards Spock’s station. “Commander Spock, I am detecting somezing. Could you take a look?”

Spock nodded and tapped at this terminal’s computer screen as Jim turned his captain’s chair towards Spock.

“What is it, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked.

“I do not know, Captain. I am experiencing difficulty getting a reading.”

Sulu grinned. “Mr. Spock, have you disengaged the daddy kink?”

All eyes on the bridge turned to Sulu.  Jim was in shock as Spock gritted his teeth together and plotted Sulu’s demise.

Sulu turned towards them, his grin getting bigger. “Have you tried spanking the external inertial dampener, sir?”

“Run, Mr. Sulu,” Spock practically snarled.

Sulu’s eyes went wide before he bolted from his chair and ran out of the bridge.  Spock gave the helmsman a two second head start before chasing after him.  Jim stayed in his captain’s chair, frozen in shock.

“What did Sulu mean by ze daddy kink and spankings?” Chekov asked.

Uhura chuckled, “We’ll explain when you’re older, Pavel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated ^-^


End file.
